1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a sealing member for the sealed entry of cables into longitudinally divided cable sleeves containing gas pressure.
2. The Prior Art
For the insertion of electric cables into cable sleeves, various problems have been recognized concerning the integrity of the gas seal achieved. The German Offenlegungsschrift 2,126,827, describes a ring sealing element having a groove ring and a supporting element in the groove, whereby the sides of the groove are spread in a state of rest. The sides, with their frontal areas inclined at an acute angle, form lips whose adjoining sealing surfaces approach linearity. The sealing lip is round and the side areas are mobile, so that the effective contact surface of the sealing lip is independently altered under varying pressure conditions. This ring sealing element is, however, unsuited to the sealing of cable inlets, since the diameters of cable fittings and cables to be inserted usually vary greatly, so that a diameter adjustment must also take place at the cable sealing location.
From the German Offenlegungsschrift 1,958,155 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,950), sealing elements of a slip-over or double socket sleeve type are known, which seal the interior space of the sleeve against the cable by means of one or several lips, or by means of a labyrinth. Seal edges are thus pressed against the cable sleeve solely by the elastic force of the material.
Pressure resistant cable terminal sealing apparatus of the German Offenlegungsschrift 2,235,415 has two highly elastic sealing plates described as sealing elements, whose cable openings each have a somewhat smaller diameter than the cable conveyed therethrough.